Zurück in die Zeit
by Bosch1990
Summary: Voldemort kommt zu der Erkenntnis das er Harry momentan unmöglich töten kann und schickt ihn darauf hin mit einen Zeitzauber in die Vergangenheit, wo Voldemort auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war.R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Und wieder mal was neues von mir...**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J.K.Rowling und einigen Verlägen. Außer meinen Ideen, die gehören mir. Ich will damit kein Geld verdienen und bla bla bla...

**Summary:** Voldemort kommt zu der Erkenntnis das er Harry momentan unmöglich töten kann und schickt ihn darauf hin mit einen Zeitzauber in die Vergangenheit, wo Voldemort auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war.

**Kategorie:** Mystery, Action/Adventure, Marauder Story

**Rating:** Ich würde sagen so 13 oder 14 .

**Warnung:** OOC.

**Zurück in die Zeit**

_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Die Falle**_

„_Töte den Überflüssigen" _

_Ein grüner Lichtblitz fegte über die Wiese... Harry starte in die lehren Augen Cedirc Diggorys... Wurmschwanz verdeckte wimmernd seinen Armstumpf... Voldemort stieg aus dem Kessel hervor... Todesser. Sie kommen überall her... Eine Kuppel aus goldenen Fäden spannte sich über ihn und Voldemort... Gesang eines Phoenix... _

_Gestalten stiegen aus Voldemorts Zauberstab... Cedric Diggory... ein alter Mann... Bertha Jorkins... sein Vater, James Potter... und seine Mutter..._

_Harry rannte mit seinen Freunden in die Ministeriumsabteilung... Die Flucht vor den Todessern... Wie die Mitglieder des Phönixordens sich mit Voldemorts Anhängern duellieren... Wie Sirius von den Fluch von Bellatrix Lestrang getroffen wurde... sie stieß einen Triumphierenden Schrei aus... Sirius fiel..._

„AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry saß kerzengerade im Bett. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn, so wie jede Nacht. Denn seit Ende des Schuljahres hatte Harry jede Nacht einen Albtraum. Und er sah jedes mal Sirius seinen Paten durch diesen Schleier fallen.

Nun tropfte noch etwas auf die Bettdecke. Tränen. Tränen der Verzweiflung. „Sirius..." schniefte Harry. „Sirius... es tut mir Leid... es... es ist alles, alles meine Schuld. MEINE SCHULD! HÖRST DU! UND ES TUT MIR LEID!" schrie Harry. Doch niemand hörte ihn und er versuchte sich wie jede Nacht zurück in den Schlaf zu weinen...

_Tok tok tok_

Harry schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um, um herauszufinden was ihn geweckt hatte. Am Fenster blieb sein Blick hängen. Eine braune Schleiereule hockte auf dem Fensterbrett und pickte mit ihrem Schnabel an die Scheibe. Harry stutzte. Wer sollte ihm denn einen Brief geschrieben haben?

Der einzige der ihn in diesen Ferien kontaktiert hatte war Remus Lupin gewesen, welcher mit ihn zusammen Sirius´ Tod verarbeiten wollte.

Und so hatten er und Remus sich halt immer geschrieben. Harry hatte den Briefen entnehmen können das es Remus wieder etwas besser ging. Harry dagegen konnte den Tod von Sirius immer noch nicht verkraften, weil er mit Sirius alles verloren hatte. Denn in Sirius hatte er in den letzten drei Jahren einen Vaterersatz gefunden, der ihn jedoch wieder genommen wurde.

Harry ging schwermutig zum Fenster hin und öffnete es. Die Eule streckte ihm ihr Bein hin und er machte den Brief ab, worauf hin die Eule wieder davon flog. Harry lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und öffnete den Brief:

_Hallo Harry,_

_Ich soll dir von Professor Dumbledore aus, sagen das ich dich zwei Tage vor Schuljahres beginn von deinen Verwandten abholen soll._

_Pack deine Sachen und warte vor dem Haus. Ich komme um 16 Uhr._

_Professor Lupin _

Harry stellte fest das der Brief doch von Remus war. Doch er stutzte. 'Professor Lupin'? Remus hatte ihn doch am Anfang der Ferien das Du angeboten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. _Vielleicht hat er es ja vergessen. Er ist auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. , _dachte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

eine Wochen später

Es war 15 Uhr 30 und Harry schrumpfte seinen Koffer. Er steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Er lächelte leicht. Alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse hatten nämlich eine Nachricht vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen, worin stand dass sie ab jetzt auch Magie in den Ferien benutzen konnte.

Harry ging die Treppe herunter. Er verabschiedete sich noch schnell von seinem Onkel, worauf er ein Grunzen bekam. Dann ging er auf die Straße. Fünf Minuten vor um apperierte Remus vor ihn.

„Hallo Harry. Hast du alles?"

„Ja. Machen wir gleich los?" fragte Harry.

Remus hielt ihm als Antwort eine alte zerflederte Zeitung hin.

„Du nimmst den Portschlüssel und ich apperiere." Erklärte er.

Harry nickt. Remus zählte bis drei. „Eins... zwei... drei... Portus."

Harry spürte das bekannte reißen hinter seinem Nabel. Er wurde rasend schnell um sich gewirbelt. Er schloss seine Augen. Er hasste Portschlüssel. Und genau so schnell wie es passierte, hörte es wieder auf.

Harry hielt seine Augen weiterhin fest geschlossen, was sich allerdings als Fehler herausstellte. Er hörte ein gemurmeltes:

„Stupor."

Und schon empfing ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Wach auf!"

Jemand gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und zog ihn auf die Beine. Langsam klärte sich seine Umgebung wieder. Und er starrte geradewegs in das verrückt grinsende Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, welcher ihn den Zauberstab an die Kehle drückte. „Mach ja keine Dummheiten Potter, sonst geht's dir jetzt schon dreckig." sagte Malfoy und an einen Todesser hinter Harry gewand fuhr er fort. „Los hol unseren Meister und sag ihn, dass Potter aufgewacht ist." Harry versuchte sich leicht nach links zu drehen, um den Todesser den Malfoy angesprochen hatte zu sehen. Doch er war schon disapperiert. Ein was jedoch stellte Harry fest. Er war wieder auf den Friedhof, genau an der Stelle wo Voldemort seine Todesser gerufen hatte, genau an der Stelle wo Cedric ge...

„Gleich wird der Meister kommen Potter." Sagte Malfoy Senior und schaute sich in der Umgebung um. „Dann werde ich wenigstens von Schmerz meiner Seele erlöst." Flüsterte Harry. „Denk ja nicht das dich unser Lord gleich mit den Avada Kedavra umbringt. Es gibt schmerzhaftere Wege um zu Sterben Potter. Das solltest du doch wissen." „Unser Lord? Lord ist keine Bezeichnung. Wusstest du das dein heiß geliebter Voldi ein Halbblut ist?" Malfoy bohrte daraufhin seinen Zauberstab noch tiefer in Harrys Fleisch. „Wage es ja nie wieder", zischte Malfoy, „unseren Lord in meiner Gegenwart zu beleidigen. Cruc..."

Auf einmal war das Popen apparierender Zauberer zu hören. Und dann durchfuhr ein gigantischer Schmerz seine Stirn. Er musste keuchen. Und Harry wusste was das bedeutete. ER war da...

* * *

Das war chap one! Und denkt dran: Der Review Button weint wenn ihr ihn nicht drückt... G

Achja bevor ichs vergess... Werbeschild hochhalt

HaryPotterFanFiction World

Post your German and english Harry Potter Story!

(den link findet ihr auf meiner profil seite )


	2. Der Zauber

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Der Zauber**_

Malfoy ließ Harry los, fiel vor Voldemort auf die Knie und küsste den Saum seines Umhanges. „Mylord..." „Steh auf!" zischte Voldemort. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry. „So sehen wir uns wieder Potter..." Die Augen des Dunklen Lords bohrten sich in die von Harry. „Die Freude ist ganz meiner seit..." spottete Harry. Die Todesser bildeten jetzt einen Kreis um Harry und ihren Meister. Harry schätzte sie auf zirka 30 Mann.

„Wirst wohl frech!" Voldemort grinste. Und das verhieß nichts Gutes. „Crucio!"

Harry stürzte zuerst auf die Knie. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander um ja nicht zu Schreien. Er wollte den Todessern nicht die Genugtuung geben. Nach fünf Minuten nahm Voldemort den Fluch von ihm. Harry dagegen kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. „So stolz wie der Vater..."

„Los bring mich endlich um! Mein Leben ist eh scheiße. Dann hast du´s hinter dir..." murmelte Harry. „Oh nein Potter..." Voldemort setzte eines seiner sadistischen Grinsen auf. „... diese Genugtuung geb´ ich dir nicht."

Und an Bellatrix Lestrange, Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle fuhr er fort.

„Ihr könnt zwanzig Minuten euren Spaß haben, aber lasst ihn am leben. Ich hab noch selber was mit ihm vor."

Die vier nickten. „Ja, mein Lord" murmelten sie und traten aus den Kreis nach vorn. „Reducio!" Bellatrix hatte als erster ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf Harrys linken Arm gerichtet. Der Zauber zertrümmerte Harrys Ganzen Arm und er schrie auf. Die Todesser lachten hämisch...

‚Knack' Grabbe trat ihn mit seinen Fuß volle Wucht in die Seite, woraufhin er noch zwei gebrochene Rippen hatte. Dieser Schmerz ging aber in den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches unter, der von Goyle kam. Harry wand sich am Boden vor Schmerzen am Boden und er schrie erneut. Seine Knochen schienen aus flüssigen Eisen zu Bestehen und seine Muskeln verkrampften sich am ganzen Körper. Endlich nahm man den Cruciatus von ihm. Dann schlug aber Malfoy mit einer Peitsche auf seinen Rücken ein, kurz darauf hing sein T-Shirt in Fetzen.

Harry wollte nur noch dass der Schmerz aufhörte. Das er diese Qualen nicht mehr spürte. Er hatte seinen Lebenswillen seit Sirius´ Tod verloren.

„Aufhören. Eure Zeit ist um." Zischte Voldemort und die Todesser ließen von ihn ab. „Zieht ihn hoch!" zwei Todesser zogen ihn auf die Beine.

„Und nun wieder zu uns..." „Fahr zur Hölle du dreckiges Halbblut!" Presste Harry hervor, in der Hoffnung das Voldemort ihn durch diese Beleidigung endlich umbringen würde. Die Todesser zogen gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Harry. „Normalerweise, Potter..." Der Dunkle Lord machte eine Handbewegung und seine Speichellecker nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe herunter. „Wärst du jetzt für diese Bemerkung Tod." „Na dann bring mich endlich um du Schwein!" schrie Harry. „Früher oder später bring ich dich schon um, keine Angst, aber nicht in dieser Zeit." Voldemort schritt um Harry herum.

„Immer dann, wann wir aufeinander trafen, kam etwas dazwischen, so dass du immer wieder entkommen konntest. Im ersten Jahr der Schutz deiner Schlammblutmutter, im zweiten Jahr dieses Vieh von Fawkes. Im vierten Jahr entkamst du nur mit Glück und zum Schluss das fünfte Jahr, wo dir diese Mitglieder des so genannten Orden des Phoenix und Dumbledore halfen. Jedes verdammte Mal machtest du mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss. Vielleicht schafft es ja mein Früheres Ich, was mehr Macht hat, dich endgültig auszurotten."

Voldemort begann verschiedene Handbewegungen zu machen und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, in einer unbekannten Sprache vor sich hin. Ganz plötzlich fing die Luft an zu flimmern und so etwas wie ein Riss entstand vor ihm in der Luft. Dann erfasste Harry ein Sog und es wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen...

* * *

Das wars wieder mal. Ich hoffe das ich chap 3 auch so schnell fertig bekomm. und denkt dran: Review Button kitzeln...

Und noch was für die, die gerne timetravel ff´s lesen und schreiben. Auf meiner Seite gibt es momentan ein kleines Voting für das thema des neuen ff wettbewerbes, welcher ab ersten oktober beginnt. Diese vier themen stehen zur auswahl:

James/Lily: Wie konnte aus Hass Liebe werden? How could become love out of hate?

Zeitreise: Harry reist in die Vergangenheit zu den Rumtreibern. Time travel: Harry meets the marauders.

Post HBP: Wie geht es nach den Ereignissen in Band6 weiter? What could happen after book 6?

Humor/parody: Lustige Geschichten! Funny stories!

James/Lily und Zeitreise stehen momentan mit jewels 4 votings auf platz eins. also mitmachen, damit Zeitreise gewinnt!

Link zu meiner Seite findet ihr auf meiner profilseite...


	3. Vergangenheit?

_**Kapitel 3**_

_**Vergangenheit?**_

Albus Dumbledore der Direktor von Hogwarts schritt munter pfeifend die Gänge entlang. Er summte fröhlich die Melodie von Moonlight Shadows vor sich hin. Dann blieb er vor einen Gemälde mit einer Obstschale stehen. Er kitzelte die Birne welche anfing mit lachen und sich drehte. Daraufhin erschien ein Türknauf und Dumbledore ging in die Küche.

Sofort wuselte eine Hauselfe auf ihn zu und wollte ihm etwas zu essen anbieten. „Nein Tibbsi, ich habe keinen Hunger." Lächelte Dumbledore freundlich. „Aber ich hätte nicht gegen eine Heiße Schockolade." „Kommt sofort, Master Dumbledore Sir." Piepste die Elfe und verschwand wieder. Dumbledore schlenderte derweil auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke zu und setzte sich hin.

Sobald er saß erschien Tibbsi mit einen Pop neben ihn und stellte die heiße Schockolade auf den Tisch und wollte schon wieder anfangen mit putzen doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück. „Setz dich doch zu mir Tibbsi. Ich muss kurz mit dir reden." sagte er. Tibbsi war hin und her gerissen. Sollte sie ihrer Aufgabe, das putzen nachgehen oder sollte sie den Direktor diese Bitte erfüllen? Sie setzte sich dann aber doch gegenüber des Schulleiters hin.

Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck seiner Schockolade und dann fing er an. „Tibbsi und zwar möchte ich euch Hauselfen, die Freiheit schenken." Sagte Dumbledore. Wie auf Kommando bildeten sich Tränen in Tibbsis Augen, welche ihr die Wange runter liefen. „Master Dumbledore, Sir. Bitte nicht die Freiheit. Die Hauselfen lieben doch Hogwarts..." schniefte sie. „So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint. Die Hauselfen die frei sein wollen, müssen nicht Hogwarts verlassen, Tibbsi. Sie bekommen nur Lohn für ihre Arbeit und Urlaub. Du kannst den Vorschlag ja mal den Hauselfen unterbreiten und die, die das wollen sollen sich doch bitte am 30.September in meinen Büro einfinden." erklärte Dumbledore.

Tibbsi nickte zaghaft. „Tibbsi wird es den anderen sa-" Der Satz der Hauselfe ging aber in ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen unter. Dumbledore stand schnell auf, womit sein Stuhl krachend nach hinten auf den Boden viel. Plötzlich erschien schon Fawks, sein Phoenix in einer Stichflamme und landete auf Dumbledores Schulter. Dann verschwanden beide in einen Flammenwirbel.

Als Dumbledore wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und blickte sich wachsam auf den Schlossgründen um.

Wer zum Teufel hatte die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts durchbrochen?

Dann sah er etwas am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und er lief so schnell es sein Alter zuließ, mit umklammerten Zauberstab, darauf zu.

Als ankam senkte er seinen Zauberstab und stieß ein „Heiliger Merlin..."

aus. Auf dem Boden lag eine blutverschmierte Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren. Dumbledore beschwor eine Trage herbei und zauberte den Fremden mit einen „Wingardium Liviosa" darauf. Dann eilte er mit der Trage im Schlepptau in den Krankenflügel. Am Eingangtor stand eine aufgeregte McGonagall. „Albus was hat das zu bedeuten, unser Warnsignal ging plötzlich los." Dann stieß sie aber einen leisen Schrei aus als sie den Jungen auf der Trage sah. „Oh mein Gott. Das ist ja James Potter." „Ich weis. Der Junge muss schleunigst medizinische Hilfe bekommen." Sagte Dumbledore und eilte gefolgt von McGonagall in den Krankenflügel.

„Legen sie ihn hier hin, Albus." Sagte Madam Pomfrey und deutete mit ihren Zauberstab auf ein Bett. Dumbledore lies den Jungen auf das Bett schweben und sofort begann die Heilerin einen Analysezauber auszusprechen. Ein roter Lichtstrahl aus Madam Pomreys Zauberstab, scannte die blutverschmierte Gestalt ab. Als der Strahl seine Füße erreichte verschwand er und ein ratterndes Geräuch aus einer Ecke des Krankenflügels setzte ein. Madam Pomfrey eilte darauf zu und kam mit einen Pergament wieder. Sie schaute auf das Blatt und fing dann an verschiedene Heilzauber zu sprechen. „Ich hab ihn jetzt so gut es geht zusammen gefickt." Sagte Madam Pomfrey nach einer halben Stunde. „Er sollte in zirka 4 Stunden aufwachen. Könntest du solange bei ihm bleiben? Ich muss nämlich jetzt ins St.Mungos zur Weiterbildung."

Dumbledore nickte. Daraufhin schnappte sich Madam Pomfrey ihre Tasche und verschwand in dem Kamin.

Harry blinzelte. Schloss dann jedoch die Augen und stöhnte. Ihm tat alles weh. „Aah. Wie ich sehe weilen sie wieder unter den lebenden, James." Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen und blickte in das Gesicht Dumbledores. „Mehrmaliger Einfluss des Cruciatus, gebrochene Rippen, zertrümmerter Arm, Peitschenstriemen." Zählte Dumbledore auf. „Wie haben sie denn das wieder hinbekommen? Todesser?" „Ja, Sir. -" stöhnte Harry. Dann stockte Harry. _James? _

„Ähm Professor? Geht's ihnen gut?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf. „Ja, James. Bestens, bestens. Wieso soll es mir nicht gut gehen?"

„Andere Frage Professor." sagte Harry. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. _Vielleicht schafft es ja mein Früheres Ich, was mehr Macht hat, dich endgültig auszurotten…_ „Welches Jahr haben wir?"

„1976."

Und Harry kippte nach hinten und wurde wieder ohnmächtig.

* * *

So bitte um ein kleines Review +mit den augen klimper+ 

Außerdem ist der Timetravel Wettbewerb auf Harry Potter fanFanfiction World eröffnet. Also: mitmachen! Link gibt es auf meiner Profilseite...


	4. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore

Author's Notes:so. weil ja sehr bald ostern ist, hab ich mich mal hingesetzt und hab mit ach und krach ein neues chap zu zurück in die zeit geschrieben. und ich hab zu der story auch ein kleines story banner gebastelt. das findet ihr aufmeiner webseite. (siehe profil) dort einfach auf mein profil gehen und ganz unten seht ihr es. würde mich freuen wenn ihr in einen kleinen review mal sagen bzw. schreiben könntet obs euch ein bisschen gefällt. und nun viel spaß bei chap 4... 

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore**_

Harry hielt schützend eine seiner Hände vor sein Gesicht. ‚Scheiß Sonne...' fluchte er gedanklich und grummelte. Und dann ganz plötzlich traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Es passte zusammen.

„_Vielleicht schafft es ja mein früheres Ich, was mehr Macht hat, dich endgültig auszurotten..."_

‚Voldemort hatte mich also in die Vergangenheit geschickt' dann grinste Harry. ‚Danke Voldi. Jetzt kann ich endlich meine Eltern kennen lernen und Sirius wieder sehen. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch die Zukunft ändern...' Harry wusste zwar dass es strengstens verboten war, sich in der Zeit einzumischen, aber wann hatte er sich groß um Regeln geschert? Und dann öffnete er Endlich wieder die Augen und erblickte Dumbledore, welcher ihn anfunkelte ins Gesicht.

„Ah. Sie sind wieder wach. Jetzt würde ich aber gerne erfahren wer sie sind. James sind sie schon mal nicht nach dieser Reaktion. Aber diese Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend..." den letzten Satz murmelte der Direktor.

„Ähm na ja...Professor. Das wird sich jetzt vielleicht sehr, sehhhhhr unwahrscheinlich anhören, aber ich heiße Harry Potter, komme aus der Zukunft und James ist mein Vater..." sagte Harry leise. Dumbledore riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Erstaunlich wirklich erstaunlich..." murmelte der Direktor, doch dann sagte er: „Und lass mich raten, deine Mutter ist Lily Evans?" „Woher wissen sie das Direktor?" fragte Harry. „Deine Augen, die Augen von Ms Evans. Solche schöne Augen hat nur ein einziges Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts." Schmunzelte der alte Mann. „Doch nun hören wir erstmal auf über Augenfarben schöner Mädchen zu reden. Und zwar möchte ich wissen was das letzte ist woran du dich erinnern kannst. Was passierte bevor du hierher, in diese Zeit kamst?"

Und so erzählte Harry, wie er durch einen Todesser hereingelegt wurde und Voldemort kam. An dieser Stelle fragte Dumbledore: „Sag bloß Voldemort gibt es immer noch in deiner Zeit? Konnte ihn denn niemand töten?" „Nein, Sir. Nur aufhalten. Voldemort kam aber in meinem vierten Schuljahr zurück. Die ganze Geschichte erzähle ich ihnen aber später."

Harry setzte also mit der Geschichte fort. „...'Vielleicht schafft es ja mein früheres Ich, was mehr Macht hat, dich endgültig auszurotten...', das waren die letzten Worte die Voldemort sagte. Dann machte er komische Handbewegungen und sprach er einen Zauberspruche, welchen ich aber leider nicht verstehen konnte, und schon saugte mich dieser Riss ein und ich fand mich in dieser Zeit wieder..." Endete Harry. Der weise alte Mann schwieg einige Zeit, bevor er wieder etwas sagte. „Harry, ich kann dir anbieten mit einigen vertrauenswürdigen Lehrern diese Sache zu erforschen. Das wird aber einige Zeit beanspruchen. In dieser Zeit kannst du ja mit am Unterricht teilnehmen und mit deinen Vater Hogwarts unsicher machen." Sprach der Direktor. „Aber so leid es mir tut, du musst wohl einen anderen Namen nehmen müssen. Potter würde viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Und erwähnen, muss ich denk ich einmal nicht, dass du niemanden, wirklich niemanden, nicht einmal deinen Eltern, sagen darfst das du aus der Zukunft kommst und ihr Sohn bist. Es gibt in diesen schwierigen Zeiten überall Spione und Spitzel Voldemorts. Wenn er davon erfährt, wird er dich sicherlich jagen und brisantes Wissen aus der Zukunft aus dir herausquetschen wollen. Und das wäre fatal." Sagte Dumbledore und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Harry nickte.

‚Auch wenn es gefährlich ist. Ich werde versuchen irgendwie die Zukunft zu beeinflussen...' dachte er sich. „Ok. Und weil das nun geklärt ist, würde ich sagen trinken wir noch eine heiße Schokolade zusammen und du erzählst mir von deinen Leben..." Dumbledore beschwor daraufhin mit seinem Zauberstab ein Tablett, auf welchen zwei dampfende Tassen und ein Teller mit Keksen standen. Harry nahm sich eine Tasse und fing langsam an, von seinen Leben zu erzählen. Angefangen mit der Nacht in Godrics Hellow...

* * *

und wie hats euch gefallen? ich denk mal es war euch zu kurz und zu unspektakulär oder? schreibt mal bitte ein kleines review. please.  
damit mein ich auch die schwarzleser ) 


End file.
